


Day 260 - The lovers' dance (1/3)

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [260]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: BAMF John, Dancing, Disagreement, Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>“Why would you agree on coming on both of our accounts? I certainly don’t want to go.”</b>
</p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 260 - The lovers' dance (1/3)

“Why would you agree on coming on both of our accounts? I certainly don’t want to go.”

“It’s Molly’s and Greg’s engagement party, of course we are going. And you are going to be agreeable, nice and friendly. Or at least silent.”

“What am I supposed to do there? You know I abhor small talk, I don’t drink and I don’t mix well with strangers. What else does one do at a party?”

“Dance? Plus, there will be people you know and we don’t have to stay forever.”

“I don’t dance. I hate dancing.”

“You’ve never danced with me. It might change your mind.”

Sherlock looked at him questioningly. John huffed.

“What?”

“I’ve always assumed you’d move rather awkwardly on a dance floor.”

“It’s not about looking good, it’s about having fun. And if you do it with someone you like, it can be very sensual.”

Sherlock didn’t look convinced which gave John an idea.

“All right. I will give you a test run later and if you enjoy dancing with me then you’ll come to the party with me tonight without complaining. Deal?”

“You’re very confident of your dancing abilities.”

“Hm?”

“You took your mobile out to text Lestrade that we are coming without even waiting for my reply.”

“I _am_ very good. But I really wouldn’t want to boast.”

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'party'.


End file.
